Hareta's Journey
by RyuuxPocky
Summary: This is a story about Hareta. His mother was kidnapped my thanato's and now he has to train in a week to save his mother from him and just about every MvP.  This is a contest story i am having with Aeirth my cousin
1. Chapter 1

This all started when I woke up on my 16th birthday. I am Hareta Kakei. I am from Prontera but recently moved to Geffen. Do to my dad's job. The good thing is that Prontera isn't that far away all I need to do is go thru a few fields. Kill some Lunatics And Poring. And I'm there. So back to how this all began.

I was shaken till I awoke from my sleep. "Son, Wake up" My dad had tears running down his eyes "What is it Dad?" I managed to get out of bed. "It's your mother" "She has been kidnapped while outside tending to the garden" Now I was fully awake. "Did you see who took her!" My dad wiped the tears off his face and gathered his thoughts. "It looked un-human" I was holding back tears at this point. "Well today I can start training, Correct?" He nodded. "Well I start looking next week"

"No you can't go I just lost her I am not going to lose you then what Reena will leave too" He started panicking "Two thing's," He controlled his breathing. "One If I don't then who will?" "And Reena won't leave she is too into studying. And wanting to become a High Wizard she won't give up all of that" I stated "So do I have your permission to leave" Tears ran down his face "I will let you go but not today not on your birthday" I agreed with that "Next Sunday exactly one week from now?" I asked. He gave me a nod "At least I am not losing two people in one day"

As I was walking towards the Class Guilds I noticed a little girl crying down an alley way. I went to go see what was wrong and the closer I got the more crept out I got. When I was only about 10 feet away from her she started to laugh. At first like a little girl then as if she was possessed. Then her Physical appearance started to change. And all I could do was just stand there as if a spirit was holding me down.

"HELP" I struggled trying to stay alive. She, or shall I say He was doing everything he could do. Shooting fire at me and then slashing with his claws. Then out of no where I heard Thunder. If I remembered correctly it was sunny and there was no sign of rain anywhere. Then all of a sudden it got freezing cold as I heard two word's "STORM GUST" It got so cold to the point where I passed out.

"If it wasn't for YOUR Wizardry he wouldn't be in this state" A man said "Good for nothing Sader what did you do if it wasn't for me he would be dead" This time a Woman. I jolted up now sitting in the bed I was in. "What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" "Well good morning sunshine, I am Cherry" The man spoke "And I am Aeirth" "Kid you were knocked out by her" He made a gesture with his hand pointing towards Aeirth.

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know what happened he wasn't there" She said with an evil glare towards Cherry. "You were attacked by one of Ifrits Minions" "So where am I what day is it" "You are in our infirmary and it is Sunday the same day you were knocked out on" Aeirth replied with a softened voice. "Yeah that Spell got you pretty hard but I can't blame you, you are a novice and all" Cherry added to what Aeirth had said.

"I have to go I need to start training for something I need to do" It hurt to talk about it "Well you can't go quite yet" Aeirth Said "My pet will heal you and you can go. Dango" A poring cam out thru a little pet door "Dango at your service" The poring said. "Let's see the damage" He said staring at me. "Whoa it can talk?" It sighed "Shut up and drink this Potion" I drank it obediently and started to feel better I had a slight head ache before that went away and now I was ready to go to the guild.

"Well thanks for all the help and everything if I ever need help I know who to go to" I smiled as I walked away. "Try not to get into to much trouble you hear" Cherry said "That is the last thing that Dango needs" Aeirth added. I gave them a nod and I was off to the guild when I got there I was surprised I never put much thought into what I wanted to be.

"Hello there welcome this is where you can become another Job class and advance in your class to become stronger and get more skills for your Job" I walked up to the woman behind the counter. "Hello umm" As I looked around the more confused I got. "May I help you with anything" The woman asked politely. "Can you point towards the Merchant guild?" "Certainly It's the 3rd counter to the left" "Thank you" I smiled.

Behind the counter this time was a man. "Hello welcome to the Merchants guild" He said with a big smile "It's always nice to get a few new recruits yah" He said. I replied with an agreeing hum. "Well you a little quite aren't you" "Sorry I was just in a deep thought" I broke off what I was thinking about and focused on the merchant. Now looking thru papers he said. "So to become a merchant you need to do a little quest first" "You will need to take this package to the bars owner in Morroc" As he handed me the package.

I put it in my back pack and was off to my house to tell my dad that I was leaving.

"Happy birthday brother" Reena said as she handed me a package. "Oh thanks a lot sis" I opened it and to my surprise it was just about everything I needed. "When dad told me you were leaving to go find mom I went to the store and picked you up these" She gave me a big hug. What's this an egg? As I held it up, she took it from my hands. "This is an egg that holds a pet in it you will either need an incubator or hatch it on its own time" "What's in it?" She handed it back to me. "Good question, I am not quite sure myself"

"Oh, thanks" I gave a fake smile about the egg. "Dads in the kitchen making you dinner for your birthday" She said as she walked up the stairs to do more studying.

"Hey dad" I sat down at the table. "Welcome home buddy" He stirred food in a pan. "What's for dinner?" "Noodle's with pork and vegetable's, Not as good as your mom's, but you know" He sighed. "Sound's good I will be in my room for a bit" "I put your present on the bed" He said as I was about to walk out of the kitchen. "I will be sure to open"

There was a letter on my bed. "Dear Hareta use this wisely you deserve it" in the letter was 5,000z.


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was delicious. Afterwards we had vanilla ice cream. And when I was at my desk getting ready to go to bed I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" The door opened. "I am not bothering you or anything?" It was my dad. "No come in what did you need" He sat down on my bed. "So I never asked you what job class you are taking on." I put down a picture of mom that I was looking at. "Dad I want to be a creator." He looked shocked. "I know I always said I wanted to be a Lord Knight" "But the more I look at it the more I think the creator more useful" I sat down next to him.

"I get to make potions and heal me and my friend's with them and they are pretty good and attacking too." I tried to show him my perspective of it. "Yeah that's right I just worry about you but as long as you are with other's who can help each other." "Tomorrow I need to go to Morroc" "Yeah I know a man from the merchant guild came over, you left your wallet there. *I didn't bring a wallet!* "Umm dad… I didn't bring a wallet to the guild." "What are you talking about; a nice blacksmith dropped it off"

"Look my wallet is on my desk!" He quickly got up to inspect. "I don't think they were just after your mother" Out of nowhere a loud scream came from Reena's room. I jolted out of my door into Reena's room. "HARETA, HELP ME PLE…" A tentacle looking thing had its hold around her neck it started to squeeze tight. I ran into the kitchen and back upstairs this time with a knife. I slashed once at the tentacle and part of it fell off. It quickly retreated into the forest. "Reena are you okay?" She started coughing "I… Think I will… Be alright."

So the next morning I woke up to something jumping on me. I quickly grabbed it and there was a Lif. "Hi there" It said "Uh, Hi I am Hareta" I said confused. "Thanks for keeping me warm in your bag while I hatched, Where your sister kept me it was cold" She sniffled. *Oh the egg.* "What's your name?" "I don't know you haven't named me yet" "Oh right I forgot" What should I name it? "Oh I know" I said "I will name you Hiratsuka" "Hiratsuka, Hira, hira," She was excited about her name. "You're a cutie aren't you?" She stared at me with an evil glare. "Don't be fooled by my looks" "Yah just please don't hurt me." She gave a girly laugh. "So fun"


End file.
